


Teen Scene

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [555]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, M/M, Mentioned Stiles Stilinski, Pining Derek, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 03/01/21: “stew, thing, slow”
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [555]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Teen Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 03/01/21: “stew, thing, slow”

As fast as Derek was on the basketball court, when it came to acting on his feelings his speed was _sl-o-o-o-w_.

“Isaac told me he likes you too. Scott told Isaac.”

Derek knew Erica was friends with Isaac Lahey, who was dating Scott McCall, best friend of Stiles Stilinski, the object of Derek’s longing.

“They’re having s-e-x.” Erica knew all the gossip of BHHS.

She meant Isaac and Scott. But that first thing she’d said. That was significant info. Derek would definitely take that into consideration, though he’d need to sulk and stew about it for another week or two.


End file.
